coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8256 (13th November 2013)
Plot Tina is livid to find that David has been sick on the bathroom floor. They row and she tells him that when Tommy returns, he’s out of the flat but upon checking her email she finds her message hasn’t been replied to. Peter worries about Simon but Carla assures him that everything will be fine. Roy tells Anna that he’s going to make Hayley’s next few months perfect and put aside his “moral niceties”. Simon apologises to Dev who accepts but tells him that next time the police will be called in. Tina calls round for Simon and takes him to school. It’s clear they get on well and Peter’s pleased. Carla finds her ideal wedding dress online and rushes off to buy it. David gives Tina £100 towards his keep. Kylie realises he took it out of their joint account and they start to argue but stop when she tells him that everyone will find out what he did if he doesn’t keep his mouth shut. Tommy rings Tina and tells her he’s not coming back. She blames David. An unhappy Todd begins work at Street Cars. Carla finds the website was out of date and the dress is no longer available. A reluctant Audrey hands over Max to David’s care when she has to rush to work for a client. Lloyd is unhappy with Todd’s attitude but tries to hides it - unsuccessfully - from Eileen. Carla asks Hayley to make her wedding dress. Kylie is livid to find that David has been looking after Max. She goes round to the flat and argues with him. Tina arrives and throws Kylie out and then does the same to David, telling him to go and mess someone else’s life up. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *When Kylie Platt enters the salon, a HD camera can be seen in the shot. Actor Jack P. Shepherd made light of this on Twitter, however the tweet was later deleted. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy opens his heart to Anna about his decision over Hayley's proposed suicide; and Leanne accuses Peter of not paying enough attention to Simon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,490,000 viewers (8th place). *No episodes were shown on Friday 15th November because of ITV1's coverage of the England vs Chile football friendly. An hour-long episode on Sunday 17th November was shown instead. Category:2013 episodes